Avarice Lust, Treacherous Chains
by Shelia13
Summary: After waking up after several months everything seems to be going perfect for everyone within SaberTooth. "How can one trust anyone else, when even one's family can not be trusted?" (3rd of 3, trilogy)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two years, maybe even three, years ago there was a young teenage girl in between her years of her sixteenth and seventeenth year before something, something _amazing,_ happened to her. The place she had been living in before that was somewhere dangerous where you never knew whom was going to do what to someone else next. At one moment the person they trusted the most could be standing next to them smiling and the next they would be gone never to be seen ever again. This young teenage girl lost her best and only friend in such a way. But that wasn't the amazing thing. The amazing thing was when she had finally escaped the castle on the night she was supposed to be killed she was rescued by her own power. During the fight where the duo of people had attempted to kill her that woman had become confused mistaking her own power for someone else's-

And fell in love with him.

A short time after that the two had fought where the woman had wound up in a coma with the man she loved at her side. The man sat there fingers interlaced with each other as he sat in a chair within the hospital room. Black suit on his back and a tie that she had always said was her favorite color, it matched him well as he sat there. It had been several months since he had actually talked to her. It had months since he had given himself the right to look at her face. "She'll wake up soon." Sting muttered, he hadn't even noticed him entering the room as he placed a hand upon Rogue's shoulder. As he shook his head. "Sting...I think this is what fear is...I'll wait and wait and wait, then it'll be just like my mother's...I'll wake up to someone telling me that she perished. I can't leave here." Rogue whispered. "She'll wake up. You come here everyday and talk to her all day long. I'm sure she can hear your pleas." He said as Rogue glanced towards his crossed fingers once again. "She's got the best medical mage in the country, Artemis, you can't doubt that." Sting said as his only reply was a nod. "Come on you need to get out of here, just for a little bit at least. How about you come with my fiance Artemis and I?" Sting whispered attempting to persuade him. "I won't leave her, she is my responsibility, this is my fault." Rogue said as Sting sighed getting up and walking out. "Make sure to remember to sleep." Sting sighed shutting the door behind him. "Sting." Rogue called. Sting paused looking back towards him. "When she wakes up. I'm going to ask her to marry me once again." Sting gave a slight smile of encouragement and than hurried out.

"How is he?" Artemis asked folding a letter within her hands. "He's still talking less than usual, and that's saying something." Sting instructed as Artemis nodded glancing within the room. "Is there anything you need me to take to the queen today?" Totomaru asked he had been staying around for a while on two pretexts. The first one being it was for Celestine's well being when she finally woke up. The second? He was bringing letters on Celestine's well being personally back and forth to Celestine's mother. Therefore his factor into the equation eliminated the reason for worry about interception of the letters that would cause her mother to worry and possibly cause an all out war. "She's going to wake up." Sting nodded reassuring everyone's lost faces. Everyone nodded in reply as they continued walking down the hallway towards the carriages and Yukino's place to form their separate ways for the day.

Further down the hall Rogue still sat in the room waiting for Celestine to wake up eyes dimmed as the memories of his mother and the event played over once again while waiting, hoping, for her to wake up from her comma. He couldn't go threw this all over again. "I'm sorry.." He whispered head down towards his hands as he attempted to figure out how to properly solve an issue that he couldn't with his own two hands.

"You're silly." came a small smile, her lips slightly parted. As she looked at him. Only him. "Celestine?" He whispered glancing at her as she smiled at him not a hint of resentment flowing through her eyes. His eyes had looked as if they were eyes of a puppy waiting for an answer or their favorite treat. Such an honest look that was completely unlike him. A look followed by another strange unusual look for him one of joy as he apologized mummering how it was his fault. The details of everything else were unimportant for several months had already passed.

I glanced around the castle watching it get back in order towards my return. My mother had already visited and promised to take care and keep the castle until I was older and would either have to decide between inheriting the castle or handing it over to it's rightful owner. The rightful owner, my cousin Artemis, the one who wound up engaged to Sting the light prince of Saber Tooth. I sighed glancing around as footsteps echoed behind me. "Let's walk." Was all the words that were said, even though it was a command I knew the compassion and hoping that was hidden behind those two words as I turned to Prince Ryos.

"Morning." I smiled towards him as we walked towards the main hallway. "Are we heading towards the main room?" I asked as he nodded. "I haven't seen your father in forever. How is King Weisslogia doing? Hey did you know that Artemis and Sting are getting married soon?" I asked a bunch of questions pouring out at the same time. There was so many things that I had wondered why could I sleep threw all of these different changes to my own life that even I didn't know about. There was a pause in his speech. "Yes, I knew." He nodded as we continued to walk. "There's still a lot of questions I never got to answer." I explained as he nodded. "And I will help you answer all of those questions." He murmured in reply as I nodded reaching to open the door once again. A door I hadn't opened in a long time. I paused. Taking a breath in as I glanced at him. It was time I was finally going to ask him. I needed his help.

"Even the one about where my mother murdered my father?"

**Author's other thoughts at the moment:**

**Chains of disheartenment -Metaphorical Chains sequel?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Of course." His reply came after nearly seconds causing a smile to come to my face as I nodded. "We're going to find all of the answers we need." I nodded there was no reason to ever doubt his answer. "I was pretty sure you had known the two were engaged." Rogue replied as I shrugged. "It's been a long time." I replied wondering what I had remembered from before and what I had passed as something that wasn't important when it really wasn't. It was extremely important. "Celestine." Ryos' voice sighed the sudden change in tone stopping me from entering the room. "What is is?" I asked wondering what the worry was that had approached his lips.

"What made you change your mind? ...about marrying me?"

There was a pause in our speech as I begun to think before smiling towards him. "While I was sleeping I had a thought, a strange one." I smiled turning towards him as his eyes slit wondering curiously what it was. "That I had actually done something for you in the first place instead of being something entirely useless." I smiled as a faint smile appeared on his face, pain in his eyes at someone calling themselves useless to him as he grabbed my hair. "You were never useless to me." He smiled as I nodded that same smile brimming to my own face.

We turned to the door pushing the throne room door open once again entering, for the first time in a long time. "Celestine! Rogue!" Sting jumped up from the throne further down against the wall in the center in the room. A smile spread a crossed his face as he saw us approaching threw the corridor. Sting smiled greeting us both and carrying on a casual conversation before turning to me with a questioning look on his face. "Are you planning on joining in on the wedding tomorrow?" He said as I flinched not realizing it was so close. I hadn't even woken up for a week and they were getting married. I smiled they were so patient waiting for me to get up how could I have said no? "Of course I am." I smiled as he hesitated.

"Are you sure? I can talk to Artemis about moving it if you're hesitant about what you're wearing."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"With all the beautiful dresses in Skiadrum's closet I should really give you a stern talk down for saying such a thing."

Sting nodded hesitantly.

"Let me tell you she hasn't said it but that girl really wants her own children." Sting mumbled a slight blush painting his cheeks as he looked the other way. "You should see her staring out the window in the carriage or watching the children in the park, it kind of scares the parents in our kingdom." Sting rubbed the back of his head as he glanced towards us. "You guys are planning on having your own heir soon aren't you?" He asked turning his attention to us as I felt a blush run all the way up my neck and threw my face. "That's uh...it's...kind of personal." I mumbled glancing towards how Ryos was reacting, not even a flinch, something in his eyes shifted. I felt my blush become deeper, maybe he honestly was considering it. "um I'm-i'm going to go try on some dresses and see what looks the best." I mumbled turning and walking out as quickly as possible towards Skiadrum's old room.

He hadn't even bothered kissing me, he had even seemed afraid of touching me in the slightest way. Simply wouldn't even hold my hand since I had woken up. As if he was scared, terrified, of touching me as if it would break me. I wasn't something so fragile that I would break after that. I understood that...it was _his_ magic that caused the coma and nothing else...but he didn't have to expect that I was going to break every time I went near him. I wasn't going to break just because of one incident. Besides probably what had really happened was an overexertion of my magic after hitting my head within my own kingdom during that attack that Erigor had hosted. I sighed opening my closet wondering which one would be worthy enough to use for my dear little cousin's wedding. I picked out a dress that seemed to scream "I'm made ot be a wedding party-guest" and set it on the bed quickly before heading back for the matching shoes. "Hey Celestine are you in there?" Artemis asked heading inside the room it was unusual that she was in this part of the castle. "Hey what do you need?" I asked turning to her as I placed my shoes on the floor. "You know you aren't supposed to walk around by yourself for another week now, the guards were getting worried because you ditched however was with you." Artemis tched at me looking at me as if she were scolding some child.

"Also I overheard Sting and Rogue talking in the throne room." Artemis explained as I felt myself heat up turning towards her. "I wonder what they were talking about?" She giggled.

"How much did you hear?"

"Well at first they were talking about children Sting had asked Rogue if some woman didn't like children because she had gone running out."

"What did he reply?"

"He said _"children themselves are pretty scary beings" _with a nod"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?"

"Oh my gosh! How could I be here at a time like this? I'll see you there!"

I smiled watching my cousin dash off frantically trying to make the rest of the preparations. "Children, huh?" I thought glancing towards a bookshelf that Skiadrum had kept, walking towards it. "I don't think i'm ready for something like that." I muttered to myself shaking my head as I picked up a book beginning to page thru it. It was an old photo album containing pictures of my mother, father, and even Sting and Rogue when they had visited my castle with their puffed innocent cheeks probably complaining that it was too cold. I smiled glancing at it as I begun paging threw the book, several letters falling out.

"_Dear Skiadrum, _

_There's something incredibly fearful happening here! There's a possibility that Jamel is insane! He says it's a relief that our daughter has been kidnapped so we don't have to deal with __**killing**__ her ourselves.." I felt my fingers become tighter upon the paper I was holding as I continued to read. _

Jamel, wasn't that my dad's name? That should have been. I continued to read

"_He says there's a prophecy that if we ever have a daughter as the first child she'll become the destruction of the kingdom of ice...I know he's terrified but that's no reason to kill our daughter over a silly assumption...I want to find our daughter so badly, but I fear that if I do he might kill her...I'm scared...I'm scared of him. I'm scared of finding my daughter. I'm scared I might kill him before we do._

_Please help, from one queen to another_

_Queen Cadence"_

I bit my lip wondering if that meant Queen Skiadrum had thought about returning to help which had inadvertently killed her. Meaning I equally shared the blame for her death. I shook my head that wasn't right. There could have been a hundred different ways. A hundred different reason for the person that had broken into the castle to break into the castle on that very un-fateful night. There was a billion variables it couldn't all come down to being my fault. I put the letter back, folding it as if it were never touched, and slipped it back into the book in which it had fallen out of before continuing to blindly page threw the book until another letter had fallen out. I opened it slowly gulping as I wondered what these letters contained.

"_I'm so sorry...so sorry...I've already killed him...it was to protect the children." _

"Children, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I glanced at the dress I had set out the night before quickly getting dressed in it before heading down the hallway to the main corridor. It was definitely an exciting time for everyone as we all headed in our bustling ways struggling to get ready for this very important day. My cousin Artemis's wedding. I smiled watching the bustling guards run to and fro around the castle as they begun to prepare for what adventure would await our kingdom next. "Be prepared for anything! Nothing shall ruin this special day! It shouldn't be ruined for anyone!" One of the guards shouted getting everything in order so no "uninvited guests" would make their appearance known while the other maids ran up and down the halls cleaning and then re cleaning where they had just stepped, chefs were running to and fro with baked goods as they checked each other's cuisine to make sure everything was perfect and looked wonderful.

I smiled heading down the halls as everyone started cooling off. "Senior maid can we _pleaseeeeee_ go see the wedding?" Some of the younger maids cheered leaving me wondering what Levy and Gajeel's wedding would look like now that everyone wasn't afraid of everything happening within PhantomLord. I shook my head, this was my cousin's big day, it was quite rude to become distracted by such little matters. I smiled walking in to the room and sitting in a pew as everything started. After several of the line entered Artemis finally entered, led by Sting's father Weisslogia instead, while making her way down the aisle and standing impatiently next to Sting at the pew the entire time. Finally they kissed, made their way out of the room, and Artemis threw the flowers. I smiled reaching up as the beautiful flowers landed within my clumsy hands a beautiful flower decorated naturally as if it were painted to be a rainbow. I smiled towards the simple beautiful creation of life. "Come on! We've got to get ready for the after-party!" One of the older maids giggled excitedly as they headed towards their rooms to get changed into appropriate clothes. "Are you ready to go?" Ryos asked as I nodded excitedly, this was a day of joy, I wouldn't tell him just yet about my discovery.

I nodded smiling towards him as we headed towards the after party. "You think it'll be something extravagant?" I asked as Ryos shrugged. "Knowing Artemis and Sting it has to be something extravagant." He replied as I smiled following him towards the ball room filled with people. "Oh my gosh look at all that! There's food everywhere! And it's all arranged in so many orders!" I smiled cheerfully heading off into the crowd. "I'll catch up there's some things I have to handle." Ryos smiled as I nodded understanding. I glanced towards the rainbow arrangements of food, this had been a good day. A day where we had no worries in a long, long time. And it was going to stay that way. I smiled grabbing some fruit before the announcement of dancing came on and I was swept away into the festivities. I was pulled away into the dance as I glanced towards my next partner.

I glanced at him as we spun around. Long black dark hair. Glowing red eyes. Slightly taller than me. All of the traits that were part of a certain someone. Who was not my partner instead it was indeed Prince Gajeel. "You're going to have to get smaller." I grumbled my feet barely keeping up with the dance's movements. "Maybe you're just going to have to learn to walk in heels." He scoffed back. "Is that what you say to Levy? Hmm?" I urged as he glanced at me a gleam within his eyes. "That's Princess Levy to you." His voice caused me to smile. "So you finally found her and worked up the guts to ask her." I smiled back as he glanced away.

"Found her on one of her routes between Pyre and Magnolia. Would have never guessed." He explained as I rolled my eyes. "Yes you would have. You know her the best." I giggled in reply shortly before changing my partner. "You seemed so happy with the PhantomLord prince I thought it'd be best if I made sure to take you before you thought PhantomLord was a better place to stay." Ryos smiled down at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I have changed my mind." I teased looking towards him as a genuine flash of concern echoed in his eyes. I laughed he knew I wasn't serious but still seemed worried anyway. "That's not something that should worry you." I laughed as he glanced away as if to say that I was being foolish for thinking that such a thing would actually worry him.

"Silly Ryos, I would never leave." I smiled attempting to get a tighter grip upon his hands as he seemed as if he were trying to back away leaving me once again. Leaving me once again so he could stay far enough away without the fear of hurting me. "Ryos." I said in a serious manner as everyone danced around us causing him to glance up almost having a misstep towards the dance. "Are you really that afraid of me?" I whispered as he flinched.

"Celestine...how can I ever be afraid of you?"

"Are you afraid of yourself?"

This time instead of a quick answer the answer was slow and thought over as his eyes shifted threw several different types of emotions. "Ryos, we've been over this...everything's going to be okay." I whispered my hand reaching for his cheek as the music stopped causing him to let go and turn away. "Let's go greet the new bride and groom." He said with a tone that someone else would have mistaken as almost cheerful for him. But to me those words sounded:

empty and sullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I lay there staring at the night sky several nights ago my little cousin had become a married woman. The night before that Sting had asked Ryos and I if we were considering having our own children than I had found a dangerous letter within Skiadrum's collection of books. Within that letter I had found several dangerous truths that could lead to the demise to my own kingdom. I sighed, this wasn't a burden I could actually pass on to Artemis. I rose out of bed walking towards the closet to find the most battle ready dress, this wasn't going to be an easy mission to head home on my own. Slipping on that outfit I headed out towards the door passing Ryos's door, gulping I pushed the door open slowly. If he was sitting on the ledge of the window sill I would leave here if he was sleeping I would steal my knives back. Taking a breath I tiptoed inside the room glancing around where he was already asleep. "Where would he keep them?" My mind thought glancing around the darkened room littered in books. He definitely took after his mother in this section. I glanced towards the draws nearest his head. "Not that close." I sighed as I walked towards the dresser closer to me while opening them with no avail. I sighed moving around to the other side of the bed opening the draw to the dresser where several knives decorated in gems laid in wait for me to collect them once again. A symbol.

A symbol of my own insecurity. Not only a symbol either. It was something I would need to carry without him there. "I'm sorry." Fell from my lips as my hands carefully braced the knives preparing to move it into my weaponized pockets. I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me down towards where the arms had come from. "You promised we would do this together." The voice sounded genuinely angry and confused as I glanced back towards a glowing angry flashing red eye while the other was hidden under matted black hair. "I know...but this is something that I've got to do on my own. I can't let anyone know." I whispered wanting to console him that I wasn't doing things behind his back so badly. But the problem there was...I really was. "Why?" Was the only word he said as we sat there on the bed his arms locked around my waist so I wouldn't be able to move anywhere. I may have had a knife within my hand but around him I was degraded to weaponless. I would never use it against him. And he knew that. "I can't bring you...this mission isn't for you." I whispered my hands shaking wondering if he had figured out what my true motive was. "Than it's not something for you either." He explained as I shook my head. "This mission has everything to do with me, the reason this even exists is because of my own existence therefore by default this entire mission is mine alone." I whispered as his arms grew tighter around my waist as if he was tempted with the thought of not letting me leave. "Ryos. It's important to me for you to not know." I whispered as he didn't even look at me. "Celestine. It's important to me for you to stay safe."

I paused glancing at him that wasn't a wish I could guarantee. "Take care of your brother and my little cousin they both have very dominate flamboyant souls they'll need you." I whispered beginning to get out of his grip as a sudden movement caused us to flip positions. "Do you not think that I hadn't found those letters yet?" He growled as I looked up towards him feeling tears prick my eyes. "Please, don't make this hard. It's something that I have to do, by myself." I whispered as he shook his head, taking the knives from my hand and setting them back on the night stand. "Don't you think it's already hard to begin with? Seeing your already magical fiance sneak into your room to steal knives of all things. It's so easy to figure out what you're doing." He mumbled back his face looking highly disappointed with me. I took in a breath. "If you knew then you should already know why I can't bring you on a mission like, like _that." _I whispered as he shook his head.

"Why than should it be that I should let you go on a mission like that?"

"Do you even understand?"

He bent his head down next to mine causing me to flinch, I could hear his heart rate changing as if he had already knew from the beginning. "Of course I do...that's exactly why I can't let you go kill your own mother." He whispered as I felt the tears rush out it wasn't something that I wanted to tell him. "I can't let you do that." He whispered as I wasn't sure if I wanted to nod or scream at him for making that situation harder. I bit my tears back preparing to talk him out of stopping me as he tore down the walls of strength that I had structured the night before while getting ready to make an attempt on my mother's life. "W-what about..." I paused not sure if I was ready to make such a statement. "I'm sure nothing I could say could make your resolve change...but please make another one more powerful that erases the other that would keep you to stay." He whispered as I bit my lip. "I can't...w-what about when we have kids? What will keep her from attacking us...or even worse them? What will I do?" I whispered my voice stuttering and shaking as I attempted to tell him about the resolve I've already made, one that didn't include him. "We won't have any of those worries if you wind up sitting in jail on results of terrorism." He sighed his hand tracing down my face.

"But we wouldn't have to worry about any of those problems if my mother-"

"No we would have to worry about twice as many problems. I know how you're feeling. That

woman acted as my step in mother when I really needed one and she knew that my mother, Skaidrum, would be crying that she couldn't be with me." He said as my eyes traced his entire figure wondering how he could ever be so strong to attempt to bare all of this weight always on his own. "Let's make it a simpler topic." I sighed glancing towards the edge of the bed only to realize that was were my knives were. "Remember what you said about kids?" That wasn't a simple topic!

I felt my heart skip a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Y-Y-You-u couldn't be serious?" I mumbled a blush covering my cheeks as I glanced towards the strands of his hair falling down into my face. He flipped off of me lying next to me. "Just teasing." He sighed as I glanced away, of course he was just teasing. Than why did I feel so disappointed? I sighed feeling my cheeks puff themselves up. "You know! If you're going to tease someone you shouldn't lead them on like that!" I shouted flipping over so that my feet were tucked under me, my hands were on my lap, and my hair was hanging in_ his _face. "Maybe I wasn't teasing." He sighed his head turning away as my face heated up. "Ryos!" I grumbled as a knock came to the door. I sucked my breath in glancing at the door. "Shh, you're my prisoner now." He whispered as I became quiet waiting for whoever was outside the door to go away. "Rogue are you in there? I've been looking for Celestine all night...we can't seem to find her." A voice called as Ryos looked in between me and the door the blush on my cheeks probably becoming visible to him.

If that person behind the door had decided to walk in at this very moment I felt that even more embarrassment would befall me than it had when the reporter Jason had walked in on us a couple years back. I felt my face twist glancing over the scene. "Are you sleeping? This late at night? That's extremely unlike you." Sting's voice called in as I braced myself to hear the doorknob clicking and opening the door. "Are you okay?" Sting asked knocking again as Ryos looked at the door. "Just because my magic is shadows, doesn't mean I don't sleep!" He called back towards the incessant knocking. "Frosch will get it." A pink blob stood up heading towards the door with one hand rubbing an eye. "Frosch no, get back here." Ryos called as Frosch opened the door. Quickly Ryos flipped our positions and threw his sheet over my head I glanced out to see that he was apparently taking the form of reading in the dark. "Rogue, have you seen Celestine? Artemis is starting to worry. I tracked her to here...but that's about it." Sting explained as I thought I could almost hear Ryos's eyes rolling. "Sting you must be an idiot sometimes." Ryos explained as I felt myself twitch.

"Well..I was just wondering if you've seen her"

"If I saw her don't you think I'd be talking to her right now? Or I would have let Frosch open the door like that?"

"Maybe not. Well anyway i'm going to look in the kitchen we both know her sleepwalking habits."

I could feel Ryos nod, turn a page in the book, and then look up again.

"She's probably fine I trust her, but do you want me to come with you just in case?"

"No i've got it go back to your book."

Sting hurried away shutting the door once again. "Sting you must be an idiot sometimes." Ryos repeated before glancing back towards me with a slight frown that seemed to be twitching into a smile that he was trying to keep a frown, which kept me guessing upon what he was really thinking at that moment in time. "You should probably go find Artemis." He sighed as I nodded going to get up before being pulled back down while he stole a kiss. "Some other time than." He teased as I felt the heat run up towards my face. "Yeah I should really go find her." I muttered before pushing myself up and hurrying out of the room feeling the blush rise up my cheeks.

"How far do you think you would have gotten if Sting didn't interrupt?" My mind blazed as my cheeks lit up I knew if I found any of them now, they would definitely notice something was up. I walked slowly towards the kitchen, the place Sting said he would be looking for me, opening the door only to notice I was the first there. I sighed heading towards the kitchen when I finally made into the kitchen I glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place it just seemed all out of place and strange. Different in a strange way as if an idea was boiling to the surface that wasn't there before. I glanced down next to the stove towards the lowest draw within the kitchen. It was next to the "adult only" items that Artemis kept locked away hoping that if we ever had children in the castle they wouldn't even notice.

It was where I had "lost" one of my knives a long long time ago. I sighed the thought playing within my mind, it was the only way I would ever be able to correct the wrongs that were happening all over the place. I would have to get rid of my mother before anyone discovered the true motivation and what really happened behind my father's death. My shaking hands reached for the temptation hidden within the small little draw, there was no way I could make it out there without his help. He said he would help me figure it all out. I gulped looking down at the object unsure if I really wanted to test it. "Celestine! There you are!" Sting's voice smiled as I glanced up towards his bewildered face.

"Celestine, what are you doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to 2-Dragon-Slayer-2 whom helped me with Artemis's lines**

**Chapter 6**

"I-I was just about to make bunny stew." I mumbled in reply as I stared towards the bewildered Sting wondering what he thought of the scene where I was reaching for a knife. "You don't cook." He laughed grabbing the knife away from me. The only thing that was keeping me from going to slay my own mother. "_He said honestly that he would help you find the proper answer" _A voice whispered as I glanced up nodding. "Who are you nodding at?" Sting asked tilting his head as I shook my head. "Oh no it's nothing, anyway..let's g-get some sandwiches. He's probably up reading again or something." I grumbled beginning to make sandwiches as he inched closer beginning to help. "Well Artemis said she was looking for you." Sting replied as I nodded almost done making the sandwiches. "Do you want one, too?" I asked glancing at him as he shook his head. "I'll make my own, besides I wanted to get Artemis something." He said as I nodded.

"So are you excited about being a new husband and king?"

"Actually...it's a pretty scary thing, but at the same time i'm really excited."

"Cherish her."

I smiled picking up my sandwiches and begun to head out of the room before he glanced at me. "Did you visit Rogue earlier? You smell like him." I felt my neck turn red as my feet told me to keep walking so I wouldn't have to answer any questions. I turned back looking towards him as a faint blush lit his cheeks as he made a realization. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" He hesitated. "No...he won't even hold my hand anymore...you probably didn't interrupt anything." I glanced at my plate of sandwiches before heading out the door. I kept walking down the hall wondering if I should look for Artemis first or head towards Ryos and hand him my sandwiches. I felt a frown forming on my face as I stared down towards the sandwiches that I had cut in the shape of Frosch. "Hey Celestine." Sting called from the door of the kitchen causing me to look towards him. "I'm no Ryos, nor Artemis..but you can talk to me if you need anything." He explained as I nodded, acknowledging him, as I was trying to hide my tears of confusion as I begun walking once again.

"Celestine! Celestine!" Artemis's voice shouted it was happy as I could hear her footsteps running up behind me, I rubbed my eyes rubbing the water away already coming up with an excuse of why I was crying as I pulled an eyelash out. That would be enough if she asked I wouldn't even need to make up an excuse. "What is it?" I faked a smile turning towards Artemis who had a joyous smile on as if she was about to say the greatest news in the whole world to me. "Well uh, I don't really know how to say it but uh...heh, geez trying to figure out the right way to even say it has my heart racing!" Artemis said excitedly. I glanced towards her confused. "What is it?" I smiled my grip tightening on the sandwiches. "Wait is something wrong?" She mumbled as I glanced at the silver on the plate, even though she didn't have the dragon slayer's main senses that didn't mean she lacked common sense to tell that my eyes were blood shot. "Oh it's nothing. I just got done removing an eyelash." I smiled wondering what her "big news" was as she smiled excitedly at me. Like a kid in the candy store would be the expression to use for the face she was making a me. "Are you sure?" She asked once again as I nodded in reply wondering if I was going to drop my sandwiches. "Those are cute, you guys seem to be getting along well." Artemis smiled looking towards the Frosch shaped sandwiches. "yup." I nodded wondering if the answer really did sound earnest. As I was waiting for her news that she was excitedly trying to tell me what it was. She was obviously going around it as if she was waiting until she figured out how to say it properly. "Artemis...come on." I chastised waiting for her answer as my feet shifted from side to side.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out while looking towards me her green eyes shone full of hope. I sucked in a breath wondering what was the proper thing to say to another in this situation. Was it worrying and asking if they had everything they needed? Of course, she did she was queen of SaberTooth. No it wasn't worrying it was...congratulations? Was that it? Or was it getting medical bills ready? I sucked in a breath hoping she wouldn't misunderstand as I tried to speak to her. "Go with something simple." My mind buzzed. "Oh wow!" I smiled looking towards her as she nodded. Something simple...What was I to say? Wait...wait I knew what to say! "Have you picked out any names yet?" I smiled looking towards her. "Well I don't even know the gender yet but I think I already have some picked out, yeah! If it is to be a boy I'll definitely name it Weiss after Sting's father! For a girl though I have a lot of options I like...hmm maybe Kalypso or Rae could be nice...No! I got it! Peyton! That's perfect! My mother always loved that name after Artemis! I guess I'll have to run them over with Sting first though huh? He deserves a say too..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes wandered, her thoughts flying from her mouth with her having any realization of it. "I'm sure he'll love anything you pick out. You should have seen him standing in the kitchen impatiently wanting to tell me himself but knowing how excited you were to tell me so he stayed quiet." I smiled back towards her as I set the tray of Frosch Sandwiches down upon a stand nearby while we chatted quietly. "Actually I was thinking about what it would be like to have some children of my own...but that obviously isn't happening." I explained as there was a silence. "Artemis, I think he's afraid of me..." I whispered. "Hey, don't say things like that...I can see that Rogue loves you a lot Celestine. He's not afraid of you he's...he's probably afraid of having you hurt again, he's afraid of hurting you, himself again. That's probably why he's acting the way he is. I can see it in his eyes Celestine, that gleam...it's the same one Sting has when he looks at me so there is no way that anyone could deny that Rogue loves you." Artemis whispered her words of comfort as she gently rested one of her hands on my shoulders.

I sucked in a breath wondering if Artemis would approve of my plot that I had been planning all of this time...no it wasn't right. It shouldn't be a burden she would have to carry. This would be a plot she would never know about. Not while I was alive at least. I smiled. "Would you like a sandwich? I can see that you two are really excited, I should probably leave you alone while you both get everything together. I'm actually planning on visiting my mother soon. Do you want me to bring something back from _our _kingdom?" I asked as my mind thought "yeah she would like news of **not** murder" as I sushed my conscious. "Well I don't need any souvenirs really but I appreciate the offer. I'd like you to say hello to my aunt for me though. I'd go with you but finding out I'm pregnant it'd probably be best to stay here for awhile." Artemis giggled softly as her excitement still had her all hyped up. She grabbed one of the small sandwiches off of the platter and thanked me before cautiously and slowly running down the hallway towards the kitchen where her husband was still probably waiting. I smiled towards her and headed towards Ryos's room. "Hey Ryos are you still in here?" I smiled opening the door as I looked at him nose deep in a book as I approached feeling choked up as I stared at which book it was. It was a photo album of when he was a little child. There was no answer to my call as I sat on the bed sharing nibbles with Frosch of the sandwiches. "They look like Fro...Why are you eating Fro's head?" Frosch asked her eyes beginning to water. "I'm sorry I'll go back and remake them." I called shaking my hand as Frosch shook her head. "No...it's fine." Frosch grumbled.

"Do you want me to make them to look like Lecter next time?"

Frosch began crying once again. "Why would Frosch eat her friend?"

"Wait! I'll make it look like Sting's head is that okay, better?"

Frosch remained crying but slowly turned to a slower sob.

"H-How about u-um fish i'll make them look like fish next time."

Frosch nodded as I glanced towards Ryos who hadn't even come out of his book with all of Frosch's crying. I sighed you would think he would have come out for Frosch's crying, the smell of food, or at least an intruder within his room.

"Ryos, why won't you look at me? I'm your fiance aren't I?" I whispered leaning towards him as he pulled the book down remorseful eyes looking towards me. "I've already talked this over. I'll be fine." I whispered showing him my shield as it lit up. "What's the matter?" I whispered there was a silence as we both stared at each other. The first physical eye contact that we had, had in months. And it was filled with remorse. "Do you regret saving my life?" I whispered pulling myself closer as I glanced towards him wishing he would pull me closer into a more endearing position. "Ryos..." I whispered as he glanced at me, no answer. There was no answer I felt my eyes fill up for the second time that day with confusion. "I-I can a-always go back to P-PhantomL-lord if you feel that w-way...I don't want to be something that's j-just in the way." I stuttered even though I knew Artemis had reassured me earlier, she wasn't able to see scenes such as this behind closed doors. The scene were he wouldn't reply for minutes on end. "Ryos...Ryos...say something." I whispered my hands shaking, his eyes flashing. I knew what that meant, he was questioning how I could say such a thing. And yet he wasn't replying. "Ryos?" I muttered wiping away my tears. "It's okay...Totomaru knows the way...I-I'll take us home. He's probably dying to visit his little sister's grave." I mumbled my hands shaking as I begun to stand up. "Don't do this. Don't do this. Don't do this. Don't do this. Don't let me leave without saying anything!" My mind demanded as I glanced at my clock. It was late, Totomaru would be mad. _Really mad. _I gulped he would just have to do it. Why was I threatening to go back to PhantomLord and not run home to my mother? "R-Ryos?" My lips begged one final time before I stood up preparing to leave. I could feel everything shaking as I glanced towards him. He loved me and I knew it. And yet I was the one putting us through this mess. But I couldn't stop my own lips from moving.

"Celestine." He sighed finally as I glanced towards him setting his photo album down. It was several pictures some of my mother, some of his, some of him and Sting, and the final one...the apparent only one in existence was of me the day I was born before I was kidnapped. I gulped wondering what he was going to think. "I've already almost lost you not once but twice, maybe even more now." He started as I felt myself bite my lip. "I can't keep worrying threw that...one of those times was my own fault." He whispered as I glanced at him throwing my hands closer to him. "No it wasn't! I hit my head in my kingdom! We were attacked on the way here and I hit my head! Artemis said something was wrong when we got out! I was the one that didn't tell you!" I shouted. "It's still my fault!" He shouted back as I felt tears prick at my eyes, he had never yelled at me, much less anybody before. I felt myself begin to pull back, no he barely talked to anyone that meant either he was really mad or he trusted me to stay after this fight. "I have my shield!" I replied wanting to tell him that would protect me. "It didn't work that day!" He replied as I pulled away, standing up. "Celestine. Please...don't go there." He whispered going to grab my wrist, but suddenly pulling back. I glanced at his figure he was still shirtless like before except he had a shirt sitting next to the dresser now waiting for if I returned. "I'm not going to break." I whispered as he looked down at the book once again. "Ryos." I sighed as he looked up again. "Tell me you love me." I whispered waiting for an answer.

"I love you."

It wasn't the words I was expecting it sounded dry and unstable, unserious. "Ryos." I whispered questioning what I really meant to begin with. "Hey, don't say things like that...I can see that Rogue loves you a lot Celestine." Artemis's voice echoed in my head once again. His hand slowly let go as I stood up attempting to wipe away my tears. I headed down the halls my foot steps clunking down on the floor as I headed towards Totomaru's corridors wondering if he would hear me coming. I looked up watching as fire lit up the main hallway. "What's going on?" I whispered tears still flooding down my face as I glanced towards the scene, Sting and Totomaru were standing back-to-back as they were surrounded with an enemy patrol. "What's going on?" I shouted wondering if I should get into the action. "Where are your female dragon slayers?" One cackled as I felt my foot back away attempting to find ground behind myself. I watched as Totomaru created a rainbow of flames circling around the entire hallway. "Hey! Remember this is our house!" Sting shouted as Totomaru nodded sending a few profanities back. "I won't let you guys lay a single finger upon my wife!" Sting shouted as I asked again what was going on a loud thud echoing behind me. "You want to know what's going on girly? Well all's you ever have to think about is what happened to the women in every war that was lost." He smiled as I felt bile rise up in my throat as I begun to back away.

"Like hell I'm just going to let you touch her!" I glanced up towards a figure standing in front of me, blocking the pathway towards me, I bit my lip wishing it was Ryos. As I looked at Totomaru who gave me a quick glare. "Why don't you have a shield up already? Are you trying to endanger yourself?" Totomaru snapped as I nodded my hands going up as the orange flashed, causing Totomaru to glance at me on occasion as if he was noticing my shield was unstable. "Get that shield up!" Sting shouted he almost sounded angry with me as I glanced towards him and back towards where Totomaru had finished dealing with his opponent another coming down the hallway. I felt Totomaru's hands on my arms. "Do you remember what knights in PhantomLord said? When Jose was still ruler. What about the maids that would disappear? The one's he _didn't _execute. Please...get that shield up, or it will be PhantomLord all over again." He said as I nodded my shield finally stabilizing as Totomaru turned back towards his opponent. "I'm going to go find Artemis." I whispered as Sting glanced towards me at the mention of his wife's name. "It's safer that way isn't it?" I whispered looking at the troll like people.

"Are you sure that's safe to do?" Sting asked back punching another in the face, all of the enemy were already congregating as they surrounded the hall. Maybe it was easier since they had already known where I was. "Celestine, we had a talk about that power. It's even more unstable than the shield itself!" Totomaru called back, he was chastising me for considering it's usage.

"It's just something I've got to do." I whispered it was important that I protected Artemis at this moment in time. I felt myself flash before my hands slowly disappeared sliding towards the rest of me. I would make sure that she was safe. I slipped my dress off dropping it to the floor as I headed out past the troll like men. "Get back here right now missy! Put some clothes on and then become visible in that order!" Totomaru shouted as I ran **invisibly **down the hall.

I ran and ran, passed Ryos's room with the door slowly becoming ajar, passed the kitchen, passed were Artemis and I were talking earlier, passed a lobby, and even passed were retired King Weisslogia seemed to be fighting another set of attackers. I glanced at him wondering if he would need help. "Keep running Celestine." He grunted as I nodded knowing he couldn't see me anyway and then continued my running towards where I had finally found Artemis sitting up just before a locked attic. "Artemis it's me." I whispered as she turned around smiling with a dress in hand.

"Here." She sighed handing me a dress.

"How'd you know about this power?" I whispered slipping the dress on before becoming visible, learning from the last time I had made the mistake. "A little shadow told me." she giggled as I made a face, now seriously wasn't the time for that joke. "What do you think they're after?" I whispered pushing her into the safe-zone of the attic and heading in myself. I would just serve as an extra guard. If I was waiting outside it'd be a dead giveaway of where we were. I would still fight. I locked the door. Artemis and I both frowned to each other, we already knew what they were after. We would have to live with things like this for most of our lives. "If I should thank Jose for anything at all...it should be hiding from everyone that I was a dragon slayer and keeping me safe well at least physically from everything else." I sighed as we both shuddered, owing Jose? Anything at all? That seemed preposterous.

"Do you think Ryos has noticed yet?" I whispered remembering the ajar door from before.

"Of course he has." Artemis replied.

I nodded in reply. The door swung open suddenly to reveal Totomaru's face. It was strange looking at such a calm man with such a strong demeanor looking so confused and frazzled as he attempted to talk to us.

"We've got to go!"

I felt my heart skip a beat at this unnatural situation.

We were evacuating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: ****I stayed up till 1:34 this morning making sure that this chapter would get done. Please enjoy it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Totomaru? What's wrong?" I shouted being pulled out of our hiding spot. There was no way we'd give up fighting so quickly.

"We're retreating?"

"To where?" Artemis shouted obviously in a panic. This was our home where would we retreat to? "We've just go to go!" Totomaru shouted dragging us out of our hiding spot. It was so unlike him, Totomaru always had a plan crafted, created, or being fabricated already. Totomaru had commissioned this same spot that was hiding us perfectly, he even double checked it himself to make sure it looked perfectly like a wall. "We're safe here. I promise." Artemis smiled as we glanced towards him, attempting to reassure him. "This place is so easy to find! Whatever fool built it was a moron!" Totomaru shouted earning himself a punch in the face.

"You shall not disrespect my fiance''s friend's wishes, ideals, and hopes." Ryos growled as he appeared. "Who are you?" Totomaru growled towards Ryos. Ryos made no attempt of replying.

"Ryos?" I whispered Ryos glanced towards me checking both of us over to make sure that we were okay his eyes slightly pausing upon Totomaru's hold upon my wrist. Ryos peeled away Totomaru's hand with several cracking sounds. "Rogue what are you doing?!" Artemis demanded watching in horror. "Frosch, get them out of the castle." Ryos growled not acknowledging neither I nor Artemis.

Frosch grabbed my hand and begun leading us down the hall as I glanced back towards Artemis trailing right behind me while Ryos was looking down towards the fake Totomaru's flashing form crippled over in pain on the floor. "It's important to him." Frosch smiled as I glanced back towards Frosch. _It's important to him to protect you. _"But I can fight too!" I shouted dying to go back to help everyone. _"You're one of the targets! It's just plain stupid to send you out to the front line." _Totomaru's **actual **voice echoed from my lessons back when PhantomLord was telling me that I was their princess. "Why are there people in the castle Frosch?" I shouted as Frosch looked up towards me still running forwards. "They're probably Face Hunters. Fro thinks so." Frosch explained as I nodded following the cat quickly before picking her up finally. "Let's go back to Ryos I c-can help too." I whispered as Frosch shook her head.

"Fro thinks it's important to Rogue. Also Rogue said to tell you to protect Artemis if you try to come back." Frosch smiled I bit my lip he knew exactly how to make me stop. Maybe he had really been listening to me. I felt tears prick my eyes "I-if he..now..I-I'll live with guilt for the rest of my life of making him feel that way." I felt myself stutter glancing towards Artemis who seemed like she was going to sigh at me. "You'll get to talk to him later." Artemis sighed as I sighed nodding away as guards ran up towards us. We relaxed for a minor moment until we realized something was _majorly_ wrong. Those guards **weren't **our castle guards. They were intruders from beyond. "Get behind me!" I shouted looking towards Artemis who seemed to be preparing for battle. "No! I'll stay with you I can fight too!" Artemis argued. I bent down to Frosch who looked up back and forth between me and the oncoming slaughter. "Frosch, honey, take Artemis out and get far away from here." I whispered watching the shaking Frosch as I pet her head.

"Are you going to be coming back?" Frosch whimpered as I nodded. This was something I could do, there was already a strategy forming in my head.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered smiling at Artemis who looked at me with a displeased look upon her face. "Frosch you know what to do." I whispered as Artemis rebelled. "No way am I going to leave you here, with...with that!" Artemis pointed towards the on slaughter of people approaching us as Frosch grabbed her collar. "You don't have fighting powers! You get sick afterwards!" Artemis shouted angrily that I had removed her from battle.

"But I'm older and _not _pregnant!" I shouted back smiling at her as she gave me a glare that I could read it all 'oh just wait, i'll get you for this.' was what it read. I smiled back wondering if she really meant it and would find a way to get me back. "I'll figure out a way." I smiled turning back to the crowd causing my smile to drop, it was growing by the second. Artemis was right, my powers weren't extremely battle equipped...and on the other hand? My powers were still weak and fragile that made me sick after using them, even with all the training Totomaru had did with me. "It's going to be okay. I promised. Plus I can work a little anger off of myself this way." I promised myself turning to the crowd who was forming with knives pointed towards me. I gulped down my breath before walking forwards. "Why have you entered this place?" I bellowed hoping to act like I was the superior force. "It's only one woman we can take her!" The army shouted as I took in a breath this was going to take a while. "Hault!" I shouted as some of the men came to a stop, others stared around, and the others continued their charge. I threw up one of my largest most powerful shield that Totomaru and I had been working on. The shield covered the hall in an orange glow and made a large barrier in between the wall and the rest of the army. There were no gaps it was wall to wall, ceiling to floor.

I stepped through the barrier looking at the one's who had ran into the wall. After being told 'not good enough' over and over by Totomaru who would continuously smash my shields if felt pretty damn impressive to make a barrier large and strong enough to make anyone who ran into it totally pass out. I smiled triumphantly down at the one's who had passed out. "Anyone else?" I asked as several of the intruders backed away, others running, the one's left were approximately five. Five. I could take five. I could keep my power up that long just enough to take five. I took in a deep breath. Steady the power. Don't let it consume you. Remember your stances. I walked forwards looking at each of the five. The last man standing there was shaking as if he hadn't made up his mind if he wanted to run and flee. "It's just a woman, Bard. Seriously, stay with us we'll get a reward for taking down such a powerful opponent." The man standing next to him smiled while the man in front of them went and touched the shield. I glanced towards the shield which sent an electric wire down his arm obviously repelling an outside force. "OW! That hurt!" The intruder shouted glaring at me.

"I never told you that wouldn't hurt." I shrugged as they looked at me angrily, well all except Bard.

"It's just a woman!" The man standing by Bard shouted again as I glanced towards him.

"A powerful opponent you say?" I cackled walking towards him. "Let me show you something, out of **all** the dragon slayers living here, I am by far the weakest." I smiled generating another shield around my hands as I solidified them, they would cause extra force that my hands couldn't cause themselves. I had seen Artemis do it herself a while back, this time it was my turn to protect everyone. I smiled towards the shaking guards who glanced at each other carefully.

"Dude i'm out. No one told me everyone in this town would be nutcases." The third shouted fleeing with the second guy in tow, obviously buddies. That left how many? Three? I glanced around. There was "Bard" and his buddy with the other man standing next to the barrier prodding it like a new play thing. "Don't touch that or it really will reject you." I sighed turning towards the other one as I glanced towards the shadow moving about to swing something down upon my head as i lit up a shield behind myself causing Bard to be sent back. I glanced towards him. "Actually thought this one would run first." I sighed looking at Bard who begun screaming and ran. "That didn't take long, you'd think you all thought we were monsters." I whispered looking at the cold unfriendly sword that just attempted to take my life lying on the ground.

"This wasn't the target! I want to keep moving!" The other man said furious, obviously not even paying attention to me as he attempted to get around my shield. "Bam." Bard's buddy smiled pointing his finger up as a light as white as lightning shot past my hair. "Missed." I smiled hoping that was enough to deteriorate him, I could feel the power draining from my hands. "Did I now?" Bard's friend smiled as I glanced towards his friend my eyes going wide. He had struck down another one of his own soldiers. "Why would you do that!" I shouted as he shrugged. I shook my head, I had to get my head back in the game. "Leave!" I bellowed placing another wall up, which shattered I glanced towards the shattered remains on the floor understanding what that meant, it meant I was out of time.

The man smiled giddily as he watched my power drain from my face. I was getting dizzy and my powers were already flashing. "_What did I tell you? Don't use so much at once!"_ Totomaru's voice echoed as I glanced towards the soldier already preparing to head towards me. "Why there's only one left?!" My mind screamed as he begun slinking over. It was the man standing next to Bard. Something was eerie and strange about this man that didn't felt quite trusting something felt even more dangerous than the other soldiers who had invaded themselves had. He grabbed my wrist throwing them against the wall before he started fiddling within his pocket. "You think you act like the dominant?" The man smiled as I glanced up at him my heart pounding as he leaned towards my ear. "Let me teach you how to be the submissive first." He whispered as I bit my lip wondering when my magic would kick back in all over again. I watched as rope fled his pocket tying itself around my wrist a sly sadistic smile upon his face. I felt tears prick my face as I prayed for my magic to kick in faster so I could light up a shield that sent him flying half way a crossed the room. "Please...please." I whispered barely enough for a dragon slayer to hear hoping that my magic would come back on once again.

I watched as this man was punched in the face being thrown a crossed the room. I begun to slide my back down the wall before someone looped their arm around my waist, steadying me, against something firm trusting, something I knew that was safe. Ryos. He was here. I smiled at him before leaning on his shoulder. "...thanks..." I whispered not sure if what he heard was my appreciation and happiness over seeing him or the sob of utter embarrassment and feeling of defeat with fear escape my lips. I felt his arm tighten around my waist, obviously neither of that mattered, or he would be taking it out on the guy that had done this with "the justice of protecting the kingdom". I felt his growl rumble up his neck before pouring out with a legit angry sound:

"Only I can touch her!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Only I can touch her!" The sound was so unnatural and strange yet so alluring as I glanced up towards his glowing red eyes full of passion. I felt his grip tighten on my waist as we stared down the hall. "I'm actually quite tired of this job." The man sighed as I was tempted to ask his name waiting for an answer. "Let me tell you something about it. It keeps repeating and uttering over the same mission, all day long. Finally I just moved to execute it. And If I don't come back with a reward, even for myself. To say that this mission was somehow in someway a success than my boss will probably kill me." The man laughed towards Ryos who was sending him daggers.

"Ryos, don't get mad. Just think." I whispered trying to steady myself to tell him I was okay.

"I am thinking! I'm thinking about your safety! You know your magic is weak! Why'd you send Artemis back!? You could've fought with her."

"Artemis is pregnant! Why would I send her out to the front lines when it was something I obviously handled myself?"

These words silenced him but only for a brief second while the emotions in his eyes swirled back and forth between anger and anguish. "That was stupid." He whispered as I nodded feeling him pick me up and heading towards the wall where he set me down on the floor. "Don't move from there." He instructed I smiled back.

"Wouldn't if I could." I whispered receiving the roll of his eyes. He knew I was lying that if I could move I be up and already moving to his aid. "So useless." I whispered pulling my feet closer as I glanced towards the floor feeling a hand move my hair, his warmth upon my forehead. "Not useless, important." He smiled turning towards the opponent whom had entered the castle. "Ah..Prince Rogue, can't even take care of a simple little Phantom Lord maid now can you?" The man laughed smiling at us both as I stared towards him wondering what he thought he knew about me. "She's not a Phantom Lord." Ryos growled back as I glanced towards him, who now was forming a nice black and blue upon his face. "Right, Right...let me see here.." The man laughed as if he was having a casual conversation while reaching into his pocket, I glanced towards the rope still wrapped around my hands it was too tight to cut off immediately. We would probably have time to cut the rope off later. I gulped watching him take something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper, I felt myself relax slightly until I saw Ryos tense up as if he knew what that paper meant. The man slowly opened up the paper. A flashback beginning:

"_The king shouted throwing a paper upon the desk near my bed as I tilted my head to see what it was. A heat rising up my face as I saw an explicit picture. It was earlier within the day when I had first woken up. I felt the heat rise to my face as I took in the details of the___newspaper article.___Rogue had just looked up towards the door opening therefore I was still pinned down, the only difference was our faces had been blurred, just enough for any of the workers to recognize both of us. I glanced towards the header title: _Younger Prince Rogue Cheney has a mistress?!"

I felt my breath hitch not realizing that those were still everywhere. "Where did you get that?" Ryos growled as I gulped realizing that I was right. "Well you know, newspapers these days just leave all sorts of articles lying around. No matter how hard daddy tries to hide his little guys mistakes." The man smiled, still seeming as if he was having a casual conversation with Ryos. That was just so...so gross. Acting as if this was a normal conversation on a normal day passing each other out on a normal street, I glanced towards Ryos seeing him bristle. Weisslogia wasn't his father but having Weisslogia around all the time he must have been close enough to one. "You know you should let me borrow her. She's just a simple PhantomLord maid, mine are kind of scared of me now a days crying that they want to go home now that it's finally safe." He smiled. "Don't look at her, or I might have to do something that doesn't suit a prince." Ryo growled causing this man to shift his feet back towards Ryos from heading towards me. A sly smile crossing his face. "I like your spunk, but lemme tell ya, if you keep letting me take things from you you're going to wind up with nothing. Especially this girl she's on the recurring list." The man smiled he was back to pretending to have a casual conversation with Ryos as if he had experienced this operation plenty of times before. I felt a shiver of deja vu run up my back as a quick flash of a face in the dark echoed in my mind. I watched Ryos waiting to realitate towards this attacker who was just standing there, his hands in his pockets having what would be a normal conversation to him. Something seemed strange with him. Something seemed strange with the entire attack in general.

"Are you going to leave yet?" I mumbled wondering if that man had finally gotten bored and begun to want to flee with the rest of his squad that had attacked the castle. "No. Aliah is not ready to leave." He explained glancing towards me. "Let me tell you something though. I could really use a new mistress myself." He smiled as suddenly his flashed appearing towards me. He was squatting, his hands in his pockets, and looking at me right in my face. I kicked my way back to the wall as he grabbed the rope around my wrists. Aliah smiled rope firmly in his hand while the other hand was still in his pocket. "So Celestine was it? Whatcha say being mine?" He laughed it sounded like a joke mixed with a threat more than anything. I felt myself hyperventilate wondering what this creep was so determined. "Bite me!" I snapped as a sly smile crossed Aliah's face.

"Don't mind if I do...but a little later in private" He laughed as I lifted one of my feet kicking as hard as I could, which wasn't much to begin with. "Don't touch me!" I snapped feeling a growl rumble up in my throat. "Why? That's what PhantomLord maids are for, or don't you know? The over protected maid of PhantomLord isn't that cute? I think i'll keep you all night." His laugh was eerie and strange I glanced over his shoulder the conversation had only taken place in a couple seconds. "You never told this poor little mistress did you?" Aliah laughed looking at Ryos whom had a genuine furious look flashing behind his eyes as he cupped his collar throwing Aliah against the opposite wall snarling in his face. I knew it wasn't something I was supposed to pick up but I had heard it anyway.

"I spent years of my life scavenging, digging, and making deals attempting to protect her. There's no way I'm going to let someone like you steal away her sense of security." He snarled towards this man as I glanced towards Ryos. "Oh really? But you know something? _You let go!_" Aliah smiled as they engaged in combat exchanging blows. A flash of irritation and recognition had happened to appear within Ryos's eyes. But it wasn't friendly or brotherly like Ryos blows had been when sparring with Totomaru and Sting but instead they were deadly and set to kill. "You know if I win. I'm getting to spend the night with her." Aliah smiled running their tongue over their lips which was returned with Ryos taking the advantage and punching him in the jaw so that he would bite his own tongue. Aliah soon after received a punch to the face where he stumbled backwards slamming himself against the wall and passing out due to sheer force. "Sorry she's already booked." Ryos gloated dusting his hands off as he turned to me. "With who?" I glanced up at Ryos as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Me. For the rest of your life."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_It makes me mad how everyone __**else**__ has been touching you. But not me." _

I felt myself breath in as I looked around wondering where I was once again. There was black silk sheets of where I was laying. I felt myself blink my open looking around at the blurry visions. I was somewhere else, but the strangest part? I hadn't felt panicked, I felt safe. It was a strange feeling not knowing where I was yet feeling what most people called "safe". I snuggled in deeper not ready to leave the bed for the first time not overcome with the urge of panic when I awoke. "Celestine, you do that any deeper and I might not be able to breath." A voice said as I felt myself flinch looking around wide-eyed towards Ryos. "Oh god." I whispered feeling myself flinch away before I realized that he was shirtless my eyes trailed-back to his face-back to his face my eyes did trail. "Um, did I...did we..oh god." I whispered as a triumphant smile or was it a teasing smile found it's way to his face for a second. He looked sly...I felt my heart pound as I realized it was, hot. Really hot. "Well I'm glad you feel that way, we are kind of _**in bed together."**_ His words came out, I felt heat rush to my face realizing I was talking out loud...then it occurs to me: I glanced at myself. I felt heat rush to my face since I was also missing all of the articles of my clothing. "Um...I didn't..mean to...I'm sorry?" I whispered wondering if my temptation had gotten to me and he couldn't resist simply because I was a woman. No, he wasn't like that he would've told me no if he was unhappy, especially something like **that.** A scoff came from him. There was definitely something different, more familiar, more lovable. The way his black hair shined with his ruby eyes sparkling. "If it makes you feel any better I could always tell you that we never even made it to it before you fell asleep." He sighed. "That! Doesn't make me feel better!" I felt heat upon my face, I was blushing and it was getting darker. That would've been even more embarrassing. "Oh good, because we didn't. It was something like this." Ryos smiled rolling from his side to where he had his right hand above the left side of my head and his other on the other hip. As we proceeded with making out I felt my heart pound my fingers itching to touch him...and so I did. I shouldn't have to resist any longer. _"Your mine now. I'm not going to resist anymore."_ I felt my heart pound as I remembered what these whispers were they were memories from last night. "So now you remember." Ryos teased coming up for air, a flash of what he looked like from last night, sweet and soft something I wanted to get my hands all over, at that point? I would've too, except my hands were tied a little too tight.

The other look he was giving was that he was going to eat someone, me. "Yo, Rogue do you have that thing so I can borrow I-" Sting stopped mid sentence entering the door as Ryos broke away from kissing me a sharp frown appearing on his face. I waited for the "don't you ever knock?" instead Sting received the "Dude, always the wrong time!" As Sting turned away and shut the door a frazzled look on his face. Ryos appeared with a frown on his face. "I guess that means we better get dressed." Ryos sighed as I glanced at the piling of clothing on the floor. "I'll be back with some of mother's dresses soon." He explained getting up and getting dressed. I nodded slowly as I pulled the blankets up. Ryos looked at me as I thought "_hey don't go back to sleep"_ trying to remain awake. "I was never good with temptation you know." Ryos explained as I glanced towards him. "Maybe I'm tempting you on purpose." I whispered as a smile tried to work its way onto his lips away from the "i'm-not-playing" frown. "I'll be right back with one of mother's gowns, don't you fall asleep now." He explained disappearing into a shadow as I felt myself slowly reminiscencing the night before. I felt a blush creep a crossed my face. I was sitting, completely nude. In Ryos's bed. I glanced towards myself in the mirror I wasn't the prettiest, smartest, and strongest girl around. In fact I was strictly opposite of all those. I was weak, struggled some, and wasn't even close to pretty. I didn't have a past nor money to acquire. He had just helped me when I needed it most. If he had run into another girl that night or gone to the party I would be long gone. Especially if Gajeel hadn't saved my life when Jose tried to kill me the first time. I smiled. Ryos would _love_ to hear that. That Gajeel was the one that played matchmaker in between us, unintentionally though. "He'll just love that one." I giggled glancing at my hand, Earlier in the night Ryos and I had had our own personal small wedding. "I promise to give you a big wedding soon." Ryos said as he reappeared with a silver dress.

"I guess the guests wouldn't be too happy if we made it tomorrow would they?" I grumbled getting a faint laugh out of him. "We really shouldn't do that." He instructed as I got dressed. "Well I guess we should get out of here and make Sting unconscious before he starts gossiping everywhere." I sighed as Ryos nodded.

"That would be the best of intentions."

We headed out of the room just in time as Sting was pacing up and down the hallways a bright red look on his face. "Well this is awkward." Sting explained as we both nodded.

"I told you to start knocking before you come in."

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"...why not?"

"You never lock the door!"

I felt a slight laugh roll up my throat and burst its way through my lips as they both looked at me and then back towards each other. "Well I've got to go now." Sting said hurrying away. It was probably an excuse to escape an awkward situation. "Plans for the day?" I whispered as Ryos nodded.

"I'm going to make an audience with my father."

"The audience won't happen without me right?"

He nodded before continuing.

"Than I'm going to handle my ordinary tasks and I'll meet you in the Royal Gar-"

"Pool."

"Pool?"

"Yes pool."

"You can't swim."

"Well...I'm going down there to get a lesson today."

"..."

"On swimming..."  
"..."

"So do you think telling Weisslogia about our arrangement is going to be easier than when Sting said about Artemis?"

"Definitely."

"Celestine.."

"What?"

There was a long silence.

"Remember you float."

I nodded feeling a giggle come to my throat. "I'm going to take it slow, it'll be okay." He nodded hesitantly in reply before stealing a kiss and walking off to the throne room. "Five minutes is all this will take me at max."

I smiled padding away from him towards the pool where I already had a change of clothes waiting for me. I headed into the changing room, changed, and walked out into the pool, well to the edge of the pool. Considerably it took me three minutes just to find the place he was probably already half way done walking here. I glanced at the pool once again it was a large grand pool full of terrifying waves while being briskly empty itself that shone a beautiful clear blue reflecting off the sun that was coming through the sunroof. "You won't get me in there." Totomaru had said once when we passed it over the days that we had actually spent in SaberTooth. I smiled at that how close I had felt and understanding of Totomaru's situation when I pulled away from the pool. I dipped my foot slowly in the pool pulling it back out. I wasn't ready for this. I felt my heart pound remembering all of the times that I had almost drowned simply outside in the pond. I had time, lots of it. This pool was only for my at this current time. So I would learn unhindered the person who was in charge had explained. Also most of the royals and arocristcats were usually too busy for free time anyway. I felt something slap my back as my foot slipped off the rim of where I was sitting the ladder. "Get in the pool already, the rest of us are waiting." It was Minerva, why was she still here? Didn't she leave for the hills or something? Apparently all of my previous thoughts were extremely far off. I watched as a smirk appeared on her face as I attempted to reach for a bar missing as I felt the water go around me pushing me deeper into the pool. I reached up trying to find the surface of the pool. Right before the surface, the pool would feel different. Easier to move throughout. I reached up instead feeling my back hit the bottom of the pool as my stomach floated up once again. "_Remember you float." _Ryos's words echoed in my mind as I begun to slowly stop panicking and move back to the surface.

I was almost there when someone grabbed my wrist dragging me back up, I was ready to smile and cry at Ryos when I was pulled up towards Minerva's face. I felt myself flinch backwards which she must've felt since she was holding my wrist as a hurt feeling appeared on her face. "Dude, I didn't know...you know you'd think you would've learned by now-after that- "problem", ya know?" Minerva explained hesitantly as I nodded.

"That's what I was doing here. I was going to learn to swim...so that "problem" wouldn't happen anymore." I explained as she glanced away letting go and crossing her arms.

"Kick your feet." She explained as I nodded slowly and beginning to kick my feet. "You don't have to do it fast you can do it slowly." She explained as I felt hesitant wondering what her sudden change of mind was over me. After several minutes of learning to swim I was finally swimming around without the worry of drowning suddenly. "You...wanna race or something?" Minerva asked as I looked at her wondering who had poisoned her fruit juice to make her suddenly nice. "It's not that I'm evil...I-I i'm just not comfortable around other people...especially when that means I'll lose my position in the castle. My dad-" Minerva explained stopping, I expected she was waiting for a reply so I nodded waiting for more of an explanation on why she would "lose her position within the castle". "So do you want to race or not?" She said sounding slightly angrier now. I nodded.

"I'll go slow." She explained as I nodded. I had all the advantage, running and fighting for my life my whole life, while she had experience. Both advantages in their own way. We lined up at the end of the pool and both kicked off the edge swimming forwards towards the other end. Minerva had gotten ahead of me by two-to-four arm lengths and dragged me in further when I didn't make it all the way to the end. "It's alright I expected that to happen." She smiled as I thought what I heard was the slightest sound of a giggle escape her lips. We had swam together for another hour or two before King Weisslogia walked in. I glanced up to him feeling my heart lurch as the gaze he held didn't break between me and Minerva. "I think he wants to talk to you, towels are in the changing room." Minerva explained as I nodded hesitantly swimming my way out of the pool. "I'll be right here, come back when you're dressed" Weisslogia instructed as I nodded quickly and confusedly. I came back with my dripping wet hair wondering why it was urgent that we needed to leave when I was finally possibly understanding who Minerva really was. Maybe she was really shy to begin with. "Okay, I'm back." I smiled feeling a little disappointment run behind that smile. I actually really did want to stay in the pool. "Whatcha need?" I continued when I did not receive an answer from Weisslogia. He sighed pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "You remember this right?" He asked it was that recurring picture from the newspaper. I nodded, how could I have forgotten?

"You two are young, very young. But this shouldn't be a mistake you two make. You shoul-" Weisslogia paused waiting for my mind to connect. I stared up at him wondering what kind of mistake he was talking about. I hadn't actually made any mistakes lately, not with letting anyone in the castle, not with my magic, and not even in the kitchen. "I don't remember making a mistake." I felt a frail smile of confusion form on my lips.

"I have accepted it for Artemis and Sting, but I can't make a second exception...especially with this floating around." Weisslogia explained as I glanced at it.

"You're telling me that my love is a mistake?"  
"..."

Is that the same answer that you gave Ryos when he asked?" Weisslogia lifted his eyes as if he didn't expect me to know what Ryos's real name was.

"I know he trusts you, and you trust him, but the people must trust you both. And they don't...you're a highly bad choice as a wife."

I felt my adams apple tighten. There was no way he was going to pull this all over again, he had already explained it to Sting. I glanced down at the pool where Minerva had swam away going under the water presumably so she couldn't hear the conversation as I finally understood. Minerva was a lady-in-waiting meaning that if she didn't marry one of the princes her life that she had waited for was practically over. At least that is what it had meant in PhantomLord. I felt myself bite my lip. I was competition, something that could live on without Ryos-at first-now? He was something that was part of me, my partner. I sucked in my breath. If I was going to make a decision like this, she was going to be my responsibility too. I would protect her, too.

"I'm going to marry him." I said sternly as Weisslogia gave me a frown.

"I just told you, you couldn't the citizens-"

"The citizens will choose who they love! I want the same! How can you tell your own son: _I know you love her but she isn't good enough because the citizens know too much about your "love life_?"

"How-were you listening?"

I suckered my breath in. "You said exactly that to him? That's-that's-" I felt myself searching for the words as Minerva stuck her head up from the water. "Let's face it, that's a bastard move." She explained as I nodded. "Bastard or not the whole town still thinks you're his personal slut!" He shouted as I felt myself pull back, of all people I thought he had understood the most and at the same time it seemed as if he were in a rage of panic. He suffered stopping himself a moment too late. "You should understand...I'm just trying to protect my son...I've already lost his mother, my dear friend, and his father...even he doesn't know who he was. I can't lose him." Weisslogia insisted as I took a step back my mind stuck on the words themselves. Everything had been going well for a while. Ryos and I had talked it over a hundred times and came to the conclusion that if Sting and Artemis could do it we could do it too. But unlike them we had our picture circling in magazines and newspapers. It was a mistake possibly yes, but a mistake from two or three years ago. One if we had the choice...I think I would've made it all over again. "Celestine, you must understand." I shook my head.

"No King sir, you're the one not understanding."

"Burn!" Minerva said from the pool as I looked down cumbersomely at her, she apparently didn't like that and headed back into the pool. Already the information must've been processing within her head. That even though I was being kicked out of the castle she would wind up being Ryos's wife and he wouldn't _**truly **_ever love her.

I turned on heel walking out trying to keep my dignity together as I looked for Ryos...Artemis or Sting, any of them. Just someone to console, why was this happening? Why won't it fix no matter how hard we're trying right now? Anything that would help explain the situation that we were going threw. "I thought he would understand." I whispered heading out into the hallway where Ryos was coming seemingly happily down the hall. I felt myself swivel wondering if he truly meant it when he said he loved me or he was just happy that he had sent his dad to deal with me. "No! Your wearing _his mother's dresses_ there's no way he wouldn't want you! Especially after last night." A voice in my head whispered as I nodded feeling the need to head towards him before my feet changed their minds and headed in the opposite direction where I had found Sting and Artemis right outside the pool room seeming to be arguing over something.

"I wanna go swimming."

"I'm hungry."

"Marshmallows aren't sexy!"

"_I_ can make marshmallows sexy." Sting smiled towards Artemis his voice becoming something attractive as they shared a marshmallow.

They stopped once they finally noticed my presence, breaking apart to notice me. "Can I borrow him for a bit?" I asked looking at Artemis as she shook her head.

"Nope! No one can borrow him he's mine!" Artemis explained as Sting tried to pull her off laughing as he did. A happy couple they were. "You know what? Never mind it's fine." I said turning to leave as Artemis's worried voice traveled over my shoulder. "Are you okay?" She whispered I nodded and continued walking as suddenly there was a scream from within the pool room. Minerva's. I felt myself quicken my pace not ready to leave this hopeful new friendship behind as I swung the door open. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO A HOPELESS WRETCH LIKE THAT GIRL?!" There was a tall man screaming towards Minerva as she was in the pool looking towards her. "SHE DIDN'T SPEND HER ENTIRE LIFE LIVING HERE, SHE DIDN'T SPEND HER LIFE PAMPERED TO LEARN TO BE THE KING'S ASSISTANT, SHE GREW UP AS A MAID, FOR PHANTOMLORD OF ALL THINGS!" The man screamed the loudest sound in the room coming from him as he echoed off of the walls. "GUARDS! Intruder!" I screamed frantically trying to find the button as I heard Sting's footsteps race down the hall after telling Artemis to stay hidden.

"And she's back again!" The man growled approaching me slowly. "If we can just kill this girl off maybe you'll get the crown and actually be a success in life. And not die a failor!"

"Don't touch her!" It was actually Minerva shouting "She has nothing to do with this."

"She does! She stole your second, last, and only chance to become queen of this nation and make something of yourself."

"Minerva? Who is he?" I whispered

"HA! A maid on first name basis with you? Isn't that cute!"

"He's my father."

Suddenly everything seemed to go quiet as we waited until her father rolled his eyes scoffing again. "I heard she couldn't swim, well this should be easy than right?" Her father laughed as suddenly she lunged for his leg grabbing his ankle. "Are you protecting her?" Her father growled as Minerva shook her head. "OF COURSE NOT! But if you kill her that would mean I wasted my time teaching her to swim and that would shame me, I'm only protecting myself that's all I've ever done!" Minerva shouted as she was kicked away, into the pool.

"Just a stupid simple maid after all." Her father laughed as suddenly he was punched in the face a flurry of blonde hair standing there.

"I thought I got rid of you." Sting grumbled looking towards Minerva's father his eyes darting through the scene trying to make out exactly what had happened. "They tried to attack you?" Sting asked slowly as I shook my head. "Minerva was teaching me to swim, than Weisslogia showed up, then I ran out, then I found you, than Minerva was screaming, and I ran back in-"

"Skip to the part where you ran back in"

"And this man was there so I started screaming intruder and he came to kill me and Minerva was trying to protect me and he kicked her and then"

I felt myself stuttering as I felt confused and weak all over once again. Still unable to protect myself or handle anything on my own. "Out." String pointed as they both got up beginning to walk out, I grabbed Minerva's hand. "We aren't exactly on the best of terms...but we can start right? I'll make sure you get taken care of." She nodded slowly. "You can stay here." There was a spark of hope in her eyes as she nodded once again. "Sting? What's the matter-" Artemis stopped short walking into the room looking Minerva over as if she had known her from somewhere else. "You went to rescue her?" Artemis looked away she was obviously trying to hide her jealousy and confusion. "No! Artemis listen dear...I went to rescue Celestine." Sting said as I stood up from where I was sitting nodding trying to reassure her. The guards finally arrived slowly behind Artemis who poured in. "Escort Jimena out of here." Sting ordered as everyone nodded hustling back worrying that if they didn't do it fast enough they would be a huge amount of trouble for how late they were. There was silence between the four of us as Sting glanced at Artemis and I making sure that everything was alright. "Are you okay?" It was awkward and uncomfortable sounding when he finally asked Minerva who had her back turned away from everyone feet in the water. "Just go back to your room. Pretending I have no soul. Like you've always done, okay?" Minerva whispered as everyone nodded slowly. I hiked up Skiadrum's dress finding a spot where it was dry to sit. "You're going to hate me before this night is over." Minerva explained as I shrugged. "I said it before, it's a bond that we're just going to have to work on." I explicated as she nodded slowly her eyes looking unsure as if she really wanted to keep up this deal. She sighed towards me. "Sometimes I wonder if your just a little bit empty-headed. Usually someone would be mad if someone else would've tried to drown them." Minerva explained as I pushed her off into the pool taking her by surprise. "Hey!" She shouted coming back up as I smiled down at her. "We're even now, so get up here and stop looming over the past." I smiled as she nodded.

"Also before...that was my dad...not King Weisslogia."

I felt tears of relief brim to my face. "Thank god!" I smiled relieved as I leaned back on the pavement Ryos came running in. "He finally accepted it!" Ryos smiled as I jumped up where he swung me around only to lose his balance and make us both wind up falling into the pool.

I smiled coming to the surface with my soaking wet hair. "I'm going to be a husband!" He smiled excitedly as he kissed me on my forehead slowly making his way down to my lips until Minerva coughed letting us know she was still there. And probably feeling a bit awkward. "Sorry." I smiled as she nodded. "Congrats." She whispered as I turned towards Ryos it was now or never:

"I think I-I'm pregnant"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I smiled happily at Ryos as we walked throughout the palace gardens glancing occasionally up at the second prince, er king, of SaberTooth who seemed preoccupied with looking at the joy in the flowers. A soft look enveloping his eyes as he checked on each one. It wasn't a hobby most people would suspect him for. Honestly it wasn't his either. I had managed to drag him out here to look at the garden I was ever so slightly always messing with trying my best to turn it into a garden. One day while I had been talking to my cousin Artemis we came up with the brilliant idea of a yellow and black rose bush hedge maze for the garden. Although most people were against having a maze in the garden I was slowly working my way into having it anyway. Ryos smiled seeming as if he enjoyed that I was messing with the guards, or at least pushing threw to have my way for once. "This time i'm going to have my way you know." I smiled as he nodded. Maybe the reason he had actually taken an interest in the first place was because they were right under his mother's original window but the reason none the less it had made me happy that he had taken interest in something that I was working upon. "I can't wait!" I smiled.

"Are you going to have a map of this maze?" He asked as I sighed.

"Well I thought it would be fun to not know, but then I realized it was also a danger." I mumbled handing the maze over as he glanced away. "I'll be your guinea pig, don't let me see it." He explained as I felt a smile brim to my face. He was actually excited about seeing the garden.

"Okay. But you better not be trying to figure your way out right now, that's cheating!" I replied quickly as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just looking at the other flowers you've planted here right now." He explained, it was my turn to roll my eyes. He was obviously getting a heads start in the hedge mage I was forging. "Don't you think I know my wife well enough to make it out of the hedge maze my wife built without even cheating?" He smiled as I nodded feeling the warmth of his kiss placed upon my forehead.

"We'll talk to Sting soon about you two competing, but we've got to make sure he knows it's _not _okay to kill the bushes."

"Of course."

"Have you decided on any names yet?"

"..."

"Have you?"

"I've had my eye on a few, I'm not sure they'd exactly please you too."

"I have my mind open."

I was smiling up at him waiting for him to tell me what he had in mind so he sighed and told me, the slightest smile of pride and excitement coming upon his face.

"Fine...Itzal, Senka, Dee, Rafa."

I felt a smile brim to my face that was kind of cute. Each of the names meant shadow, each of the names had a meaning to it. Even though they all translated into "shadow" they had other types of meaning further once taken apart. "I have o-others that don't mean that...I mean I have other names that I like I'm especially attached to Rio, Riku, and Maru." He explained as I nodded. Rio meant River, while Riku meant shore. Co-existing names that would wind up together. It was actually quite adorable. "Do you have any names?" He asked in reply as I felt my heart give a thud it wasn't something I was actually thinking about with my hands full of preparations, that's why I had asked him in the first place. I felt heat rise to my face he already had a huge list of names and I hadn't even thought of any. "Not exactly.." I whispered as he nodded. "I actually like the names of Rio and Riku. I couldn't tell you which one though they're both cute." I smiled towards him as a piece of pride brimmed in the back of his eyes as he nodded. "We may not have to decide, one's a girl's name and the other is a guy's name." He explained, I nodded once again feeling the smile still brimming on his face. It had been a while since everything had happened in our lives.

The beginning of it where we had met over two very large robbers that were actually sent to kill me, discovering my magic, talking about his family, learning about my family, meeting his, meeting mine, it was so much not to mention all of the bumps along the road such as when PhantomLord had discovered I found my powers from the previous generation and wanted me back. There was so much and now we were here finally figuring it all out for ourselves. Even in nearly the end of the memories that I had captured that were still growing there were few words that I felt brim close to my heart such as treacherous chains which I would've described as how the chain or bond between my mother and I was a treacherous one although only on my part which those words were quickly beginning to mean the other "chain" or bond between Minerva and her father that was treacherous. Familial bonds. Things that could be stable and unnatural. And beautiful.

"We'll figure it out." He smiled kissing my forehead once again as I finished planting another flower. I was covered in dirt, I wondered why he would want to kiss someone that filthy and covered in dirt. I smiled feeling a giggle rise to my throat as Sting ran out screaming and covered in baby puke. Two months ago Peyton, Sting and Artemis's child, had been born, approximately a month after that Ryos and I had an "official" marriage as he had promised. And when he promised a large wedding? He meant a **LARGE **wedding. He had invited so many people that I hadn't even known, all of the kingdom's royal families were invited, several guards in PhantomLord, even some of the more decent people, the people from SaberTooth were invited, there were so many people I turned to Sting who was laughing hysterically. "He meant it when he keeps promises! You never thought a guy like that would throw something this huge!" Sting was laughing hysterically that night.

I pulled my mind back towards where we actually were now. Sting was running around covered in baby puke, Artemis was following him with Peyton in her arms, laughing, while Ryos and I were in the garden, Ryos grabbed my hand as we walked towards the castle smiling as we walked. "Actually I just had an idea." I smiled looking up at him as we walked forwards.

"And what would that idea be?"

"If it's a girl let's make her middle name Skaidrum!"

Ryos's foot to a sudden turn stopping us just in time before he twisted an ankle. I felt a feeling brim in my chest wondering if it was something wrong or that he didn't wanted to be reminded. "Actually, I really like that idea." His voice came out in a soft hesitant whisper as if he was thinking it over for a second. I felt a giggle rise to my throat remembering each day together, even the more hectic ones. Such as when the child kicked for the first time and Ryos freaked that their was an intruder in the house banging things in the next hall. I remember letting a laugh bubble to my throat at his reaction. As suddenly my hand tightened around Ryos's causing him to glance back. "We need to go to the hospital...now." I demanded as he gave me a peculiar look than glanced around. "No one's bleeding. No one's even fighting." Ryos instructed as I bit my lip glaring at him as he suddenly looked like he wanted to fade into one of his shadows and hide. "Right. Hospital. Now." He stuttered spinning towards the castle to get the messaging lacrima and run back out. I felt a sigh of relief when he didn't accidentally fade into a shadow over his panic and finally begun moving his hands again.

Several hours later we were in the hospital with not one-but two brand new children. A boy and a girl, each named Rio and Riku. River and Shore. I smiled looking towards them as he ruffled my hair. "Their just precious." He smiled towards them as the doctors suddenly started screaming causing my heart to lurch. "She's not breathing!" One of the people screamed while holding Rio. I felt my heart quicken as I looked towards the blurry movements, my hand tightening around Ryos's where I could suddenly feel his heartbeat quicken. He had explained it before, he was afraid of losing the females in his life since they always disappeared. I glanced up towards the glowing blue blur. Juvia. Juvia picked her up, placing a quick kiss on her head before smiling and placing her...or her spirit or something down again, with another quick kiss on her head again. "She's breathing! Quick get the defibrillators in here!" One of the doctors shouted. The blue spirit walked over towards where I was laying and leaned towards my ear before disappearing as if she was never there into a ball of mist:

"_The only gift I can give a dear friend." _

_**~End~**_


End file.
